Happy New Year
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: My TATE ONESHOT New Years fic. Please R&R.


_**A/N: Well this fic didn't really turn out as planned AT ALL, but I'm semi-happy with it. Hope you like it.**_

_**DISCLAIMERs suck.**_

"I don't feel very well. I think I'm coming down with something," Kate made a fake cough into the receiver.

"Oh no you don't Kate. You're coming. You're not sick and if you don't come celebrate the New Year with us then you'll just be sat at home watching chick-flicks and eating take-out _by yourself._ They say how you spend the turn of the new year is how you'll spend the rest of the year Kate, and do you really want to spend the rest of the year _by yourself_?"

"No, but Sandra –"

"No buts. See you in a few hours."

And with that, Sandra hung up.

Kate sighed and flopped down onto her bed. Sitting at home watching movies and eating take-out really didn't sound that bad to Kate. She wasn't in the mood for parties and celebrations and lots of people she didn't know. Nevertheless, Sandra had given an order and so Kate reluctantly stood and made her way to the closet to find something to wear.

Four hours later, Kate was standing in a lounge room filled with men and women of varying ages, sizes and descriptions and all of whom she didn't know. She poured herself another glass of… whatever it was, before trying to find Sandra again. When she'd first arrived, her friend had welcomed her warmly, assured her that she looked great and that she would have fun and that she wouldn't leave her alone all night. Then she had left to greet some more guests and Kate had been alone. She wasn't having fun either. Kate was even starting to doubt she looked OK. She had opted for the black flowing dress and strappy shoes mainly because she didn't have much else to choose from.

Sighing, she made her way to the stairs. At least she'd been here many times before and knew her way around the giant house. She made her way into one of the spare rooms and shut the door. The noise from downstairs faded and she took in a deep breath. It's not like she was _trying_ to be a killjoy, but, when your life is as screwed up as Kate's, it's hard to celebrate another year coming your way. Not only had she had a terrible Christmas _and_ shot someone this week, but she'd also made a fool out of herself by completely breaking down in front of Tony. Sure he was OK about it all and let her go a bit mental - he didn't even bring it up again - but it was the fact that she had become a total wreck right in front of the person she lo- the person she worked with.

The door behind her opened suddenly.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

Kate spun around at the voice.

"Kate?"

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find the bathroom…"

"I meant here at Sandra's."

"Sandra's dating one of my buddies. I was invited."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Standing in the spare room."

"I meant here at Sandra's."

"I was invited."

"Oh."

They both chuckled lightly before Tony moved into the room and closed the door behind him.

"So why are you in here and not with the rest of the party? Did you get lost finding the bathroom too?"

"No DiNozzo. You're the only one who has problems with directions." She smirked at him, remembering their visits to the Navy ships. Tony scoffed.

"The bathroom's two more doors down the hall." Kate informed him.

"Good to know. I was just looking for some band-aids." Tony held up his thumb and Kate saw the tiny trickle of blood.

"Wuss. What happened?"

"Someone dropped a bottle. Glass everywhere."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Not your scene down there huh?"

"Not really in the mood."

"I hear ya. So you gonna help me find a band-aid or what?"

"I was just going to go home…"

"It's not midnight yet Katie! You can't go home until at _least_ midnight."

Kate looked at her watch – 2 more hours. Instead of debating with Tony, she decided to just go and find him a band-aid. She led the way into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. She found the little yellow packet straight away and retrieved a strip. She handed it to Tony and he took it with his good hand. After watching him struggle to open it with only one thumb, she snatched it back out his hand and placed it gently over the cut herself.

"Thank you nurse Katie," Tony purred and Kate took a step back from the close quarters. "Do I get a lollipop now?"

"No, only big, brave boys get a lollipop."

Tony feigned hurt and pouted.

"Come on. Let's go get a drink."

"I really should be go-"

"Katie, please? Just humour me."

"OK, OK."

She had to admit that the control he had over her was really a bad thing.

An hour and a half and several drinks later, Kate still found herself at the party. She had been with Tony on one of the couches nearly the whole time and couldn't believe they'd been there so long.

"Half an hour to go!" someone shouted through the crowd.

Tony checked his watch.

"Shouldn't you be going to find someone ditzy enough to pash at midnight?" Kate asked Tony with a raised eyebrow.

He gave her a sarcastic look back but didn't comment.

"You've nearly made it to midnight Katie. I told you it wasn't so bad."

_Only because you showed up,_ Kate thought. "Oh yeah, I'm so proud of myself," she scoffed and Tony let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, this party did kind of suck until I found you –"Tony stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. Kate grinned despite herself and nudged her shoulder against his playfully. He grinned.

"You know what makes this whole New Years celebration bareable?"

"What?"

"Knowing there's no work tomorrow."

Kate chuckled. "That's true. What are you going to do with your day off?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to see a movie."

"Well now there's a surprise."

Tony poked his tongue at her.

"Well you could always join me you know. If you didn't have any plans…"

"Do I get to pick the movie?"

Tony grimaced. "That's a big ask… but OK."

"Deal."

"30 seconds!" Someone shouted and people all around the room started counting down. Tony joined in and grinned over at Kate, who then joined in the countdown too.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year Katie."

"Happy New Year Tony."

Then, Kate saw Tony move his head slowly, slowly downwards, looking into her eyes the entire time. Her breath caught in her throat as he came closer. But then, suddenly he snapped his head back and murmured something about it being late before pushing his way through the crowd into the kitchen.

She sat there, looking after him, bewildered.

_Great, another crappy New Year. Was he really going to kiss me? I should go find Sandra and say goodbye._

Kate looked around the room for her friend, before moving into the next room and then upstairs. _Why does this house have to be so huge!?_

When Kate walked into the den and still couldn't find Sandra, she gave up and decided to just leave. Walking back out into the hallway, she nearly bumped into Tony.

"Hi, I'm, uh, kind of lost."

After all that happened, Kate laughed. She couldn't help it. Tony soon started laughing too.

"I'll show you the way out."

"Thanks. About before…"

"Don't worry about it. And about the other day when I kind of had a nervous breakdown on you…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Great start to the new year huh?" Kate rolled her eyes as she opened the front door and they stepped out into the cold.

"Yeah…" They stopped at Kate's car and she turned around to face him.

"Thanks for keeping me comp –"

She was cut off when Tony suddenly took her face in his hands and kissed her. When the shock wore off, she kissed him back and wound her arms around his neck. She felt him smile and they eventually broke away.

"Sorry that was –"he looked at his watch, "half an hour late."

"You're forgiven," Kate beamed and kissed him again.

_I hope Sandra's right. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my year like this at all._

**_A/N: Thank you for reading. Please, please, please review! I need another 70 reviews before the New Year to reach my goal! (cough, unlikely, cough). Even if it's just a number between one and ten, I'd appreciate it._**


End file.
